ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Knights of the New Empire
Star Wars: Knights of the New Empire (also known as Star Wars Episode VIII or just Star Wars 8) is an upcoming space opera film directed by Rian Johnson. The eighth installment in the main Star Wars film series and the second in the sequel trilogy, the film takes place about two years after The Force Awakens. The story follows Rey and her training alongside legendary Jedi master Luke Skywalker as well as Kylo Ren's training alongside Supreme Leader Snoke. Soon their training must be put into action when a new organization appears that opposes both the First Order and the Resistance. Premise Two years after the destruction of Starkiller Base, Rey has been training with Luke Skywalker and learning the Jedi arts. At the same time, Kylo Ren has been working on completing his dark side training with Snoke. Soon, a new dark side organization appears, and they attack both the Resistance and the First Order. As the Knights of Ren, a dark side cult within the First Order, begin to take on this new opponent, both members of the Resistance and members of the First Order begin to question who the real enemy is. Cast *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker- Luke Skywalker is the "last Jedi" who was being hunted down in The Force Awakens. Luke, already plagued with guilt due to the rise of Kylo Ren, is now even more guilty than before having learned of the death of Han Solo. He feels personally responsible, and his guilt is reflected in his training. He trains Rey, but is cautious and keeps many secrets. *Daisy Ridley as Rey- Once an unknown scavenger on Jakku, Rey is now a Padawan learner under the training of Luke Skywalker. She wants to learn the ways of the Force, although Luke is cautious in teaching her. She believes that Luke is keeping too many secrets, and is desirous of getting them out of him. *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren- Born Ben Solo, Kylo Ren is a high-ranking commander in the First Order and a member of the Knights of Ren. He has been completing his training in the dark side with Snoke, and similar to Luke has been feeling relentless guilt. *Benicio Del Toro as Alzander Strast/Darth Gladius- Alzander Strast is a Mandalorian Sith Lord who leads a cult known as the "Sith Council" which consists of dark side users who wish to revive the Sith, but oppose the First Order and the Knights of Ren. Gladius knows about Snoke and his history, and wishes to turn Kylo Ren over to the side of the Sith. *John Boyega as Finn *Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron *Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke *Carrie Fisher as General Leia Organa *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata *Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Jimmy Vee as R2-D2 *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca Spoilers *Snoke reveals that he is indeed Darth Plagueis. Andy Serkis clarified that while this is a connection to a previously established character, Snoke is an original character by saying "It's not that Snoke is actually Darth Plagueis, it's that Darth Plagueis is actually Snoke." *Rey is revealed to be the daughter of Luke Skywalker and the granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker fell in love with Obi-Wan's daughter (whom he had in secret) and conceived a child with her, though the mother never informed Luke of her birth. Desperate, she left young Rey on Jakku. The mother was slaughtered by Kylo Ren. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Series